


Confessing is Hard (Especially when Akizuki is around)

by gotta_dash



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Akizuki doing literally what she did throughout the series, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Evil Akizuki Nakuru, F/M, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Heartwarming, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at tags, If you liked akizuki pls dont click, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, but as a waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta_dash/pseuds/gotta_dash
Summary: Touya and Yukito being cute and embarrassed and Akizuki being in their way for so long it’s irritating.
Relationships: Akizuki Nakuru/Kinomoto Touya (one-sided), Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran (mentioned), Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day. After dropping Sakura off with Syaoran, that little bastard was going to pay with his life if he hurt Sakura by the way, Touya was on his way to meet with Yukito, his longtime companion. 

In reality, Touya was actually extremely anxious about meeting with Yukito. The night before, Yukito had called fervently, urging Touya to meet him the next day with something important to say. “Could it be because he’s figured out I like him?” He thought for just a second before quickly erasing the thought. There was simply no way, he convinced himself, despite feeling anxious. As the cafe they had arranged to meet at came into view, Touya’s anxiety skyrocketed. “What if he has figured out my feelings for him? What if he thinks it’s disgusting? What if this ruins our friendship?” All these thoughts rushed through his head. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to run back to his house and hide under his covers.

“Snap out of it, Touya” he muttered to himself as he walked up to the cafe. Yukito was already sitting at a table, looking out the window. The sunlight that shone through illuminated his pale, almost translucent skin, making him look like an angel. Touya blushed despite himself, clapping his cheeks in a futile attempt to calm down. Yukito was just so adorable. 

When Yukito saw Touya walk in, he immediately blushed furiously. Despite his timid nature, he was determined to be confident, assertive, and reveal his feelings for Touya. As Touya walked in with long strides, approaching the table, Yukito felt his heartbeat quicken. He wondered if Touya had any idea how gorgeous he was. Touya took a seat opposite Yukito. Taking in a deep breath, Yukito said, 

“Touya, I love-”

“May I take your order, I know you love the lemon meringue here, Yukito, since you are a regular here.”, interrupted a smiling Akizuki, a waitress at the cafe. Yukito had caught her drooling over Touya from across the street on more than one occasion, and while he had never acted upon it, he had to admit that it was quite irritating. Especially since he knew Akizuki had chosen to flash her beaming smile at Touya right in the middle of Yukito’s love confession for a very specific reason. Touya, while politely smiling back at her, seemed to show no particular interest in her, much to Yukito’s relief. 

Yukito agreed to the lemon meringue while Touya opted for a simple coffee. While waiting for the order, Yukito attempted once more to profess his feelings. 

“Touya I love-”

“I know, I know, you love lemon meringue, Jesus the lady already said so” grumbled Touya. Stunned, Yukito simply muttered something about loving lemon meringue indeed. Touya, was secretly writhing with jealousy. This strange waitress seemed to be so familiar with *his* Yukito. Wait, backtrack for a second, since when was Yukito his? He had no right. And yet, he couldn't stop thinking like that. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on other things. Yet his jealousy came back. This woman was easy on the eyes and so so nice, much nicer than someone like Touya. She was a girl too. Could Yukito possibly care for this girl in the way he cared for Yukito?

Attempting to distract himself, Touya asked, “So what was it you wanted to discuss with me? Are you ok?”

Yukito had lost all his nerve. He felt, with both failed attempts, he could not possibly try again. His confidence, which had taken so much time and effort to build up in the first place, had hit rock bottom. He gently smiled and said, “Sorry if I worried you, I only wanted to meet with you for a while.” Had Touya looked closer, he would’ve noticed the glint of grief that passed through Yukito’s grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Touya tossed and turned in his bed for about the millionth time. He was certain his father and Sakura could hear the creaking of his bedframe, but he couldn't be bothered to limit his movements. What had happened? Yukito was rarely ever that insistent on a meet-up, meaning he definitely had something important to say. Yet for some reason Yukito had not come out and said what he wanted to. He knew that Yukito was hiding something from him, as he would never be this secretive. If he came out and asked to say something important, he would've finished. He had seemed willing to talk about it until he directly asked about it. Meaning, something had happened in between the time of his arrival and their conversation. 

Was it something he did? But no, he had acted perfectly natural. So what had happened? Could it be, that waitress? Was it something to do with her? Come to think of it throughout their stay at the cafe that waitress had repeatedly shot him smiling glances, and had given Yukito smug glances, as if she knew something about Yukito Touya didn't. Perhaps his suspicions were in fact reality? Maybe Yukito and this woman, no, Akizuki was her name, maybe Yukito and Akizuki had a relationship? She hardly seemed like Yukito's type, she was too forward, and yet she somehow seemed perfect for *his* Yukito. He clapped his cheeks once more. Yukito was *not* his. Anyway, he really, really needed to calm down and sleep, it was midnight.

The next morning, as Sakura came bounding into the kitchen, she whined, "Tou-ya! Stop rolling over in your bed, it was so irritating, I could barely sleep!" 

"Now Sakura, calm down and be nice to your brother." Chided their father before turning his attention to Touya. 

"Touya, are you alright? Anything stressing you out?" 

Having finished sticking his tongue out at Sakura for having been chided by their father, Touya replied, "No dad, I'm perfectly fine."

As it was a weekend, their father had made some plans with his colleagues to go out, so Sakura and Touya were left alone at home. Once their father had left, Sakura approached her brother. "Touya, are you alright? You've been very uneasy and distracted ever since yesterday. I normally wouldn't care about a *baka onii-chan* like you, but I'm genuinely worried.." Worry contorted her normally smiling face. Sensing his sister's worry, Touya decided to be honest with her. As he finished explaining everything, Sakura couldn't help letting out a little giggle. 

"Touya, you have feelings for Yukito, right? As in romantic feelings?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered despite himself.

"Ok, this is something you need to figure out for yourselves. I wish you luck, and I suggest just talking to Yukito about it. If he doesn't want to talk, make him. Convince him that he can trust you. Well then, I'm off, I have a date with Syaoran!" and with that she bounded off, even as Touya screamed after her not too spend too much time with that brat. 

Touya, after much contemplation, decided to go directly to Yukito's house to figure out what exacty was happening. He went to the cafe to pick up a lemon meringue since Yukito seemed to like it so much. He noticed the same woman, Akizuki, staring right at him. What she had been doing was checking him out and letting him know she was interested in him. In Touya's worries however, he saw a look of teasing, or mockery. Glaring, he stormed out of the cafe and off to Yukito's house. He rapped on the door three times, waiting for a response. Soon enough, Yukito came to the door.

"Who's there, OH-" Touya heard his best friend's voice turn from groggy to surprised. At the door, Yukito stood in adorable pyjamas, no glasses, and hair that stuck out in every direction possible. As Yukito apologized profusely for his disheveled appearance due to having slept in, Touya felt himself blushing uncontrollably. Yukito just looked so adorable. Noting this, Yukito spent a good five minutes comedically feeling Touya for a fever, especially due the the afternoon heat, causing Touya to blush even harder. After a while, they eventually managed to get inside the house. Touya bashfully offered the lemon meringue to a smiling Yukito, who cut each of them a slice before taking a seat on the couch next to Touya. "So, Yukito. I wanted to ask. What did you want to tell me yesterday?" asked Touya softly.

Putting on the biggest smile possible, Yukito said, "Nothing important. I apologise for having sounded so serious, but I really just wanted to meet with you for a while, I missed you."

"I'M CALLING BULLSHIT, YUKI." Screamed Touya before calming down. "Yukito, we both know you're hiding something from me, just be honest, please? Why can't you trust me?" He asked, gently, pleadingly. 

Taking a deep breath, Yukito decided, he had to be honest. "You see Touya, I-" and just then the doorbell rang. Touya offered to go see who it was. Standing at the doorstep was none other than Akizuki. Doing his best to keep his anger in check, he asked, "What are you doing at Yukito's house? You're only a waitress, why are you acting so familiar with him?" He asked as politely as he could. 

"My, my, you need to calm down, *Mr. Touya*. I simply came as I knew you enjoyed coffee and I wanted to give you some. Since I came all the way here, won't you let me in and give me a bit of lemon meringue? Thank you." she replied in a voice dripping with honey, which, to Touya's ears, seemed like derision. She waltzed into the house uninvited and took a seat. 

She cut herself a slice and as soon as Touya took a seat she instantly slid as close to him as possible, acting very familiar with him. Yukito, despite being upset, was too kind to say anything of it. Touya however, had no such concerns as he brazenly stood up and said simply, "You're a waitress. Get out of my friend's house. I mean it. You have no right to act familiar with either of us and certainly no right to come into my friend's house uninvited, especially since he does not want you here. Yukito, say the word and I'll get her out of here this instant." 

Akizuki, not one to go down without a fight, slid close to Yukito and breathed into his ear, soft enough for only his ears, "You're not good enough for him, but I am. You know what you should do." She slid away and smiled at them both. Since he had harbored those very thoughts, he was absolutely shattered to hear them out loud. Speechless and thoroughly demoralized, he said, "It's really ok, it's alright if she stays here, she did bring you coffee for free out of consideration." He said, with the very angelic smile Touya would go to the ends of the world to protect. Dumbfounded, Touya could only sit with a puzzled expression on his face the entire rest of his stay at his friend's house. Even as Akizuki shamelessly flirted with him and he realized that she had feelings for him, not for Yukito, he was so shocked. It was so clear that her presence made him uncomfortable, and something was obviously wrong with the way she had gotten close to him right before he agreed to letting her stay. Rather than Akizuki and Yukito being in love, could it be that Yukito had an unrequited crush on her and was jealous and upset with him? Somehow that thought made him more upset than the original fear he had. I mean, if Yukito liked Akizuki, he didn't care for Touya, right? So, as Akizuki hung all over him and Yukito sat silently, Touya came to one logical conclusion: Yukito was in love with Akizuki and was jealous as Akizuki loved Touya. And, Touya was going to help Yukito, if only to preserve their friendship. He would sacrifice his own feelings for Yukito's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Akizuki leaves for a while and they get to be alone. And after that shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a new chapter everyday, as you can tell. I take requests for just about anything. (Fluff, smut, angst, long works or just oneshots.) I can only write anime fanfics, but like, from stuff I've watched, but I've watched quite a bit so just feel free to ask.

Yukito was at home, all alone. As Touya had left to pick Sakura up from her date, with Akizuki hanging off his neck, Yukito kept replaying Akizuki's words in his head. "I'm not good enough for Touya, I can't make Touya feel happy. I mean, he's probably isn't even gay. He would be disgusted, I just know it. This is all so, so wrong. But I feel this way, what should I do? I can't bear being around him as just a friend, but I don't want to lose him." He beat himself up over it. Even as they met up at Touya's house, Yukito could scarcely restrain himself from jumping onto Touya and telling him exactly how he felt. Touya, not one to give in, repeatedly trying to find out what Yukito had to say. Yukito felt his restraint crumble slowly, only his concern for Touya's and his friendship and Akizuki's words kept him from telling him a word.

Even as Akizuki left town for the whole week, giving Yukito plenty of opportunities to confess uninterrupted, he couldn't. He didn't deserve someone like Touya. He didn't want to lose their friendship either. And so, he held firm. When they met up at Touya's house, alone as Sakura was out with Tomoyo, Touya continued asking, "Yukito, tell me the truth. It's important, you can trust me, I know you want to talk to me about it. Did Akizuki say something? I know you're bothered by her." As Yukito held firm, Touya finally burst out, "I know you have a crush on Akizuki. I'm right, aren't I? I bet you're jealous of me. We can work this out, I swear. Just talk to me. I've suspected since the last time we met."

Yukito was completely shocked. "Where had Touya gotten that idea from?" He his his surprise and decided to use Touya's assumption to his own benefit. A few seconds later, having formulated his plan, Yukito turned to Touya and said with the most upset face he could manage, "You're right, Touya. I am jealous of you. So jealous and angry in fact, I don't think we should stay friends. My anger is so overwhelming, I don't think it's wise for us to stay as friends, Touya. So, I'm leaving. I, I'm sorry I had to do this." He said quietly. He quickly got his possessions and strode out of the house. Touya was in so much shock he couldn't say a word. He didn't even reach out for Yukito as he left the house. 

Finally, Touya decided to respect Yukito's wishes. "It was my fault for pushing him anyway.I should have respected his wishes. I deserve this treatment." He told himself over and over. When he went to their usual meeting spot just out of force of habit. When he ran into Yukito in the cafe. When he was partnered with Yukito at school. When people asked him about their friendship's abrupt end. He couldn't bear it. 

Yukito, meanwhile, had long given up on restraint. Repeatedly, he followed Touya, almost unknowingly. In school, he peered into the lab to watch Touya's unbreakable focus as he mixed chemicals. To watch his elegant walk as he left for home. To watch his perfect smile as he laughed at his little sister teasingly. Each time he wanted to go up to Touya, to throw himself onto Touya, and each time he couldn't. Each time Akizuki's smooth voice stopped him in his tracks. One day, as he watched Touya, he heard a voice whisper into his ear, "My, my, stalking is quite naughty. Imagine if Touya saw this. Whatever would he think? Especially since you're doing this after cutting off your friendship." It was undoubtedly Akizuki. As he spun around to meet her eyes, she smiled a sly smile. "Well, Yukito, we both know you aren't good enough for him. Shouldn't you just stop following him around like a lost puppy? He's obviously let you go, he hasn't made any attempts to talk to you. Just leave him alone, and let him live his life peacefully and happily. I can make him happier than you could ever. So, get lost." 

Despite being intimidated by her, Yukito stayed. He was not hurting Touya by watching him from afar. He couldn't live without at least seeing Touya. Noting Yukito's persistence, Akizuki took action. She ran up to Touya, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um we get to the part when they finally reveal their true feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So beyond this chapter the last chapter is gonna be plain fluff with no plot so if you want a plot just leave after reading this chapter :)

Yukito stared in horror as Akizuki pressed her lips to Touya's. If Yukito had waited just a bit longer, he would've seen Touya push Akizuki away in disgust. However, in his hurt and devastation, Yukito simply ran off, far away even as the woods approached and dusk fell Yukito didn't stop running. He thought he was over Touya, he thought he had accepted that Touya wouldn't be his but now, frustration had built up in him and he couldn't stand it. Back on the street, after having pushed Akizuki off and having told her off, Touya walked off, unaware that his best friend had seen and run into a forest at night. He remained unaware until late at night, Yukito's father arrived at their doorstep in a panic. As Touya's father was out at work overtime, Touya answered the door, careful not to awaken Sakura.

Yukito's father screamed in a panic, "Touya! I've looked everywhere. After having left this morning, he hasn't returned until now! I can't file a report with the police until 24-hours later, but I'm just so worried!" Without a moment's hesitation, Touya got his coat and headed out, after leaving a note for his father and Sakura, should any of them find him missing. As they ran all around town, Yukito's father offered to search the inner parts of town while Touya checked the outskirts, to save time. As Touya wandered around for the 10th time, he gave up hope of finding Yukito. "Why isn't he anywhere, what could have happened?" Worry clutched his heart as he thought of the worst possible scenarios. He was close to crying of fear. It wasn't like Yukito to go missing like this, which was why Touya was so fearful. Just as Touya was about to return home, he heard a faint crying. 

Could it be... Yukito? "Yukito?! Is that you?!" shouted out Touya, desperate to find him. and there he was, under a tree, softly crying, sitting on a patch of soft ground. Despite his sorry state, Touya let his anger take control. "Are you an idiot?! Do you know how worried your dad and I were? Do you have any idea what you put us through? We were so worried, Yukito!" He screamed. Yukito stared up at Touya, tears clouding his vision. Taking a deep breath, Yukito said, "I'm in love with you, Touya. But you aren't even gay, and you probably like Akizuki since you kissed her, and I'm not good enough for someone like you anyway. And I can't bear to stay by your side as just your friend. I'd die of pain, Touya. So, just leave me alone, ok? I'll tell my dad I just got upset, and I won't cause anyone anymore inconvenience. So just go away, Touya." Even as his eyes dripped with more and more tears, Yukito managed to look up at Touya, and give him one last parting smile.

And just then, Touya scooped Yukito into his arms to give him a bone-crushing hug. "Yuki, are you actually stupid? I guess I am too though. You see, baka, I love you too." He nuzzled Yukito's neck comfortingly before pulling away from the hug to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Yukito could feel Touya smiling into the kiss. As they both pulled away, they smiled. Yukito, despite being happy was still very confused. Almost immediately, Touya said in absolute horror, "Oh no, we need to get back to your dad, he must be worried sick." Realising this, both boys ran as fast as they could into town, where Yukito's father pulled him into a hug before chiding him. As each went to their own houses, Touya whispered to Yukito, meet me tomorrow, we have things to discuss." Smiling, Yukito nodded his consent. 

The next day, they met outside Touya's house, deciding to take a walk. As they each told their side of the story, they each realised how absolutely stupid they had been about everything. However, Akizuki's words had impacted him greatly. Even as Touya kept convincing him otherwise, some part of him felt like he would never be good enough for Touya. Still, his love for Touya overpowered all that and so, after a long, long talk, they decided to start dating. And tomorrow, was their first date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is just fluff with Touya and Yukito being boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said I'd post every day but I went a bit faster cause I have a few other works to do so I'm trying to finish this a bit quicker. Also, as aforementioned, this is the final chapter of pure fluff with no plot in sight.

Yukito met up with Touya in the park, as planned. Touya, seeing Yukito in a simple t-shirt and jeans, was still so mesmerized by the angel before him. "Hey Yuki", he breathed into Yukito's ear, causing Yukito to go a bright shade of pink. Smiling, Touya led Yukito into the park. As they watched the beautiful flowers and tress, the birds and other bits of nature, Yukito was in awe. Touya, as much as he liked nature, he was not able to focus while hearing Yukito's little gasps of joy. He wanted to hold Yukito's hand. Feel that soft warmth on his own hand. He was hesitant however. 'We've only just started dating, what if he taps my hand away, thinks I'm being weird?" 

Regardless, he went for it, despite Japan's homophobia, despite being scared of how Yukito would react, he took the grey-haired boy's hand in his own. It was colder than his but still, it had the slightest, yet most comforting warmth to it. Yukito blushed slightly before tightening his grip on Touya's hand, smiling at him. Happily, they continued to walk through the park. The earned some cold, judging glances, but never let go of each other's hand. Despite Touya's "I don't give a fuck what these homophobes think" attitude, Yukito was still uncomfortable. 

He wasn't embarrassed of their relationship, he could never be, but his worries had come back. "What if this inconveniences Touya, I knew a girl like Akizuki would be better for him." Things like that ran through his mind. It didn't help that people's stares slowly grew, making their first date hell. Sensing Yukito's distress and suspecting his worries, Touya decided to bring Yukito home. Touya had spoken with his father about their relationship prior, and although his father approved of the relationship, he had warned Touya of the discrimination he might face. Only now did Touya truly understand the weight of his father's words. 

As he led Yukito into his room, he asked, "Wanna watch a movie?".

"Sure, Touya." He smiled again.

"Y'know, Yukito, there's so many things I love about you. But your smile, it's the best. It's so bright, and I'm honestly being so cliche, but your smile lights up my entire world, you know? So the next time you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, yeah?"

Yukito gulped as he nodded. As Touya switched on the small box television in his room, Yukito took a seat on the floor. Seeing this, Touya asked, "Yu-ki. Sit on the bed, with me."

"B-but, Touya, won't it be uncomfortable."

"Yukito, as cute as you are, worrying about my comfort, you are my boyfriend, remember? It's alright. Unless you are uncomfortable...." Touya's confidence slowly crumbled.

Realising that Touya was every bit as uncertain yet willing as he was, Yukito decided to trust instead of always asking what if. He couldn't rely on Touya's assertiveness forever. After all, Touya had just as many doubts as him. When the movie started, Yukito sat next to Touya, their thighs touching Yukito decided to be bold. As the music started building up, approaching the climax of the movie, Yukito reached out for Touya's hand, wrapping it around his own. That gave Touya a new burst of confidence. Daringly, yet warily, Touya tested the waters. He tried the casual yawning while stretching his arms, letting his arm fall around Yukito's shoulder. 

Yukito, grateful for the soft warmth, melted into Touya's touch, longingly. The end credits rolled. Yukito yawned quietly. 

"Yukito, if you're tired, I'll ask you dad if you can stay the night here, yeah? Just rest up, I'll be back in a bit." Too tired to protest or worry, Yukito nodded. After a while, Touya returned to the room. He switched on the fan and snuggled into the soft pillow, Yukito burrowed into Touya's body. As both of them fell asleep, locked in their embrace, their last thoughts were, "I wish this moment could last a lifetime." 

Sakura, noticing the lights were still on despite it being nighttime, peered into their room. As she saw the two, she giggled quietly and switched off the light for them. 'Good night, you two." she whispered before walking away.


End file.
